


Unnecessary Heroism

by Rubiks_Cube



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Bromance, Drug Use, Gen, Psychedelia, ooc
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubiks_Cube/pseuds/Rubiks_Cube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div>
  <p>Джон расследует похищение Шерлока. Мориарти “расследует” самого Шерлока. Шерлок расследовал, расследует и будет расследовать что-то, о чем мы даже не догадываемся.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Unnecessary Heroism

**Author's Note:**

> Мне искренне жаль, что это это чудо-чудовище наших рук (спасибо соавтору Mark Angst за единомыслие) больше полугода пролежало в столе недописанным, а после неопубликованным. Теперь оно наконец-то закончено, и, оглядываясь назад, я, несомненно, отдаю себе отчет, что оно.. странное. Но любимое. Желаю и вам проникнуться (:
> 
> Тайминг: между событиями 1-го и 2-го сезонов.

_From the top of the first page  
To the end of the last day,  
From the start in your own way  
You just want somebody listening to what you say.  
It doesn't matter who you are © Coldplay_

\- Так что, ты сказал, мы тут делаем? – задумчиво поинтересовался Джон, окидывая взглядом просторный роскошный зал, заполненный гостями в вечерних туалетах.  
\- А я не говорил, - улыбнулся Шерлок кончиками губ.  
\- Ты предпочитаешь наслаждаться причиной в одиночестве?  
Перед ними остановился официант, и они были вынуждены взять по бокалу шампанского.  
\- Всему свое время, Джон, всему свое время, - детектив бросал взгляды по сторонам с явным интересом.  
Доктор посмотрел на бокал в своей руке и отставил его на ближайший столик. Спать хотелось нестерпимо, а взятый напрокат смокинг с непривычки сковывал движения. И все бы ничего, но когда еще не понимаешь, зачем должен изображать джентльмена в незнакомом доме и незнакомом обществе, мысли как по заколдованному кругу раз за разом возвращаются к теплой и такой родной постели.  
\- Как прошел твой день? – между прочим поинтересовался Шерлок, как бы поддерживая светскую беседу.  
\- Да так. Как обычно, - на этот раз официант остановился перед Джоном, и тот снова зачем-то взял бокал. Оглянулся по сторонам и снова отставил в сторону.  
\- Ты не любишь шампанское? Может попросить чего покрепче? – Шерлок был сама доброта.  
\- Не думаю, не стоит, - Уотсон потер краешек глаза. – Я сегодня не очень долго спал ночью, боюсь, любой алкоголь сейчас будет меня усыплять.  
\- Кошмары?  
\- Скрипка.  
\- Я много думал.  
\- Это определенно меня не утешает.  
Шерлок поднес бокал к губам и скосил глаза на Джона:  
\- Ты пялишься.  
\- Ты же не пьешь, - Уотсон был более чем просто удивлен.  
\- А я и не пью. Делаю вид. В конце концов, мы в высшем обществе, дорогой мой Джон, здесь все должны быть хоть чуть-чуть алкоголиками. Без этого ни поговорить, ни в карты поиграть, ни уж тем более дела поделать, - пока он договаривал, бокал чудесным образом исчез из его рук.  
\- Ну, тебе виднее. И все же, может, ты посвятишь меня, зачем мы здесь?  
\- Не люблю быть голословным. Но мы ждем хозяина дома, если эта информация утолит твое любопытство.  
\- Чем он тебя интересует? – перед ними снова остановился официант, на этот раз с последним бокалом на подносе, остановился скорее перед детективом, чем перед доктором. Уотсон сделал Шерлоку приглашающий жест и тот взял шампанское, преувеличенно вежливо кивнув другу в знак благодарности. – Простите, а где здесь туалет? – Холмс придержал официанта за рукав, тот осмотрел зал и указал куда-то вправо. – Спасибо, а то чего-то я уже набрался, - он снова обернулся к Джону. – Так о чем это мы? Да, точно, о лошадях! Темная лошадка, это всегда так будоражит!  
Джон подождал некоторое время, пока они с Холмсом не останутся без чужих ушей поблизости.  
\- И чем же тебя «будоражит» твоя лошадь?  
\- Личностью наездника, - Холмс помолчал, взвешивая свои дальнейшие слова. - Ты же не против снова поиграть с нашим старым знакомым Морти.  
Джон почувствовал, как кровь отливает от лица.  
\- Господи, только не говори мне, что мы с тобой в доме одного из его людей?  
\- Или клиентов. Будоражит, не правда ли? – глаза детектива светились азартом.  
Уотсон сжал локоть друга.  
\- Как ты додумался до такого безрассудства? – процедил он. – Мне, конечно, должно льстить, что ты выбрал меня единственным прикрытием, но…  
\- У меня будет синяк, - нараспев прервал его Шерлок.  
Джон отдернул руку и снял с подноса мимо проходящего официанта стакан с виски. Выпил залпом и со стуком поставил на столик.  
\- Никто не справится лучше, чем ты. Я уверен, - успокоил его Шерлок.  
Доктор обернулся ответить на это что-то стоящее, но передумал и сжал губы.  
\- А вот и он, посмотри туда, Джон. Только осторожно, со всей дарованной тебе деликатностью. Как тебе экспонат? – детектив еле заметно кивнул себе за плечо, а сам в это время стал рассматривать что-то в другой стороне.  
\- Ну, внешность у него вполне безобидная, - озвучил доктор свои мысли.  
\- Думаешь?  
\- Это то, что я вижу.  
\- Странное восприятие, - Шерлок вдруг встрепенулся. – Оставлю тебя ненадолго.  
\- Куда? – придержал его Уотсон.  
Детектив недовольно обернулся:  
\- В туалет! – высказался он с претензией.  
\- Я с тобой, - твердо проговорил доктор.  
\- Я вполне способен справиться с естественными нуждами без твоей помощи.  
Джон выразительно посмотрел на друга. Шерлок уже открыл рот, чтобы съязвить, но закрыл. На секунду задумался и серьезно посмотрел на Джона:  
\- Ты нужен здесь. Я быстро.  
И бодро зашагал прочь.

***

Уотсон почему-то знал, что все пойдет наперекосяк, и ожидания его не обманули. После 5-минутного отсутствия Шерлока музыку в зале стали вспарывать звуки сирен. Джон аккуратно заглянул за штору и поразился количеству мигалок на квадратном метре газона перед особняком. Подъехал пожарный расчет и скорая. От мелькания людей в форме за окном кружилась голова. Или она кружилась от неприятных догадок, прорвавшихся наконец в голову доктора?  
В зал быстрым шагом вошел инспектор Лейстред.  
\- Дамы и господа, прошу сохранять спокойствие и покинуть помещение. Объявлена общая эвакуация.  
Джон перемахнул через кресло и приблизился к полицейскому:  
\- Инспектор, в чем дело?  
Казалось, Грег, не сильно удивился, увидев Джона. Он уже привык к закономерности «место преступления – Холмс и компания».  
\- Поступило сообщение, что здание заминировано, - инспектор попытался сказать это по максимуму конфиденциально, но кто-то все равно услышал, и эвакуация моментально превратилась в хаотичное массовое бегство.  
– Черт бы их ни побрал! Где Шерлок?  
\- В туал…  
Джон сорвался с места, не договорив. Инспектор бросился следом.  
Они вынуждены были продираться сквозь толпу, пока не ввалились из зала в отходящий коридор.  
\- Джон, что происходит? – Грег не отставал ни на шаг, пока доктор летел вперед, распахивая все попадающиеся двери, и параллельно пытался набрать телефон Холмса-младшего.  
«Абонент временно не доступен или находится вне…»  
\- Потом объясню, нам надо во что бы то ни стало найти Шерлока, он может быть в опасности.  
«Абонент временно не доступен…»  
И Лейстред больше не спрашивал, а бежал следом. Коридор заканчивался развилкой в две стороны, Джон и Грег разделились.  
Уотсон ворвался в очередную дверь и застыл. Нет, не было ни крови, ни разгрома, лишь сверкающая чистотой мужская комната и маленький платочек из нагрудного кармана Шерлока на полу. Джон подхватил находку с пола и заметался по помещению в поисках каких-нибудь следов. Все тщетно, ни знаков, ни подсказок. Уотсон выскочил в коридор.  
\- Джон, сюда! – Грег махал ему.  
Когда он подбегал к инспектору, по его расстроенному лицу было уже понятно, что ситуация перестает быть неопределенной, что-то все-таки случилось. В комнате, куда они вошли, был полнейший разгром, было разбито буквально все, что может быть разбито, в том числе и окна, картины сдернуты с их мест и сломаны. Посреди всего этого лежало тело без признаков жизни.  
\- Это хозяин особняка, - заметил Джон.  
Инспектор выругался сквозь зубы и начал звонить за оцепление, чтобы понять наконец, что там с заминированием? Ложная тревога или надо торопиться к выходу? Тем временем Уотсон подошел ближе к телу, на полу у его головы лежал разбитый телефон Шерлока и написано какое-то слово.  
 _«Бум»_ , прочитал Джон, и в это время в доме грохнул взрыв.

***

Уотсона пытались увезти на скорой, но он решительно выпрыгнул из машины, отмахнувшись.  
\- Тебя надо в больницу, нас всех так неслабо тряхнуло, - прижимая лед к «царапине», как ее назвал инспектор, на голове, тот раздавал указания полицейским.  
\- Нет, не поеду, - отрезал доктор, хотя его подташнивало, и в голове предательски шумело. Было похоже на сотрясение, но даже в этом случае он не поехал бы никуда, кроме как домой. – Что ты можешь мне рассказать о том, что произошло?  
Грег устало откинул лед и посмотрел на Уотсона:  
\- Ну, давай объединим итоги: 19.07 звонок о заминировании.  
\- В 19.27 в зал заходит хозяин дома, - добавляет Джон. – Где-то через пару минут уходит Шерлок – 19.29.  
\- 19.36 мы оцепляем дом, где-то минут через 5 я встретил тебя – 19.41.  
\- И еще минут 10 мы продираемся через толпу и бежим по коридору – 19.51. Разделяемся, потом ты меня зовешь, я читаю слово и бум.  
Инспектор посмотрел на часы:  
\- Все верно, устройство сработало в восемь ровно. Что вас вообще туда понесло?  
\- Не что, а кто, - Джон привалился к машине позади и закрыл глаза, под веками плыли разноцветные круги. – Шерлок сказал, что его интересует хозяин дома, и он как-то связан с Мориарти.  
Даже не открывая глаз, доктор почувствовал напряжение инспектора.  
\- Да, Грег, это очень плохо, что мы не можем найти Холмса младшего. Очень-очень плохо.

***

Дома Джон падает на диван и смотрит в окно невидящим взглядом. Мысли не роятся в голове, внутри лишь оглушающая пустота. Доктор не пытается бороться с ней, это так же нелепо, как бороться с мыслью, что он не идиот. Хорошо, что миссис Хадсон уехала к родственникам на время, доктор не представлял, как стал бы ей объяснять происходящее, а потом выслушивать ее кудахтанье.  
Из кармана извлекается платок Шерлока. Почему он найден там, где найден, а не в той развороченной комнате? Да и значит ли это что-нибудь? Шоковый кокон тает, оставляя место наваливающейся тяжести, и Джон прижимает руки к лицу. Попавший под нос платок вдруг пахнет.. шампанским? Почему? Холмс не обливался и вообще не вытаскивал платок в зале, дома он был чистым, значит шампанское попала на него уже после того, как Холмс ушел из зала. Есть ли здесь причинно-следственные связи? Голова отказывалась доставлять мысли от фактов к догадкам. Мутило уже вполне ощутимо, а по телу волнами разливался неприятный липкий жар. В мареве этого состояния прошел визит Майкрофта, который влетел в дом, нарушив все законы образа, который поддерживал. Кажется, он что-то требовал, наверно объяснений. Джон по стеночке ушел от него в ванную, где его наконец вывернуло. Облегчения это, конечно, не принесло, но хоть что-то. Когда доктор вернулся в гостиную, Майкрофт сидел, опершись сцепленными руками на колени, и смотрел перед собой. Галстук расслаблен, зонт, кажется, забыт в машине.  
\- Майкрофт, я отпустил его одного… - голос барахлит. Там, в горле, поперек что-то и мешает говорить.  
Холмс-старший отрешенно поднимается, отводя взгляд.  
\- Брось, Джон, контроль Шерлока – это всего лишь иллюзия, - по дороге к выходу он останавливается рядом с Уотсоном. – Нам никогда за ним не поспеть. Остается только пытаться.  
Когда за ним закрывается дверь, у доктора остается сил лишь добраться до дивана, а там он проваливается в черноту.

***

В помещении душно, из чего Шерлок, прибавив малую влажность воздуха, предположил, что находится не в подвале. К этому прибавлялись нехватка кислорода и лампа, раскачивающаяся над головой жалким подобием света. Анализировать связанные руки Холмс не стал. Это было довольно логично и, как следствие, не ново и не интересно.  
А вот действительно интересных момента было два. Первый заключался в том, что вещество, которым его усыпили, не позволяло Шерлоку мыслить рационально и с привычной для него скоростью. Это порядком раздражало.  
Но второй интересный момент, безусловно, затмил первый. Лампа. Она раскачивалась и … звучала. _Каким был этот звук?_ Звенящим, жёлтым, с далёким перезвоном оловянных колокольчиков. Ещё этот звук был душным, и в нём не хватало кислорода.  
Шерлок оторвал взгляд от лампы. Последняя мысль скорее относилась к помещению. Он попробовал сосредоточиться. Среди всех этих незнакомых ему мыслей Холмсу было непривычно и неудобно. Выход был, но до него ещё нужно было добраться.  
Через несколько минут он вымученно улыбнулся. Из путанного и затуманенного сознания медленно проявились образы Чертогов. Сделав глубокий вдох, Шерлок шагнул туда, не дожидаясь, пока они закончат собственно возведение.  
После вялотекущих размышлений о звучащей лампе его логическая крепость была подобна прогулке по Вестминстерскому мосту.  
Начиная анализировать события вчерашнего дня и всё, что ему удалось увидеть и услышать за это время, Холмс отстранённо отметил, что наркотический дурман начал рассеиваться.  
Стало намного лучше.

***

 _\- Джон, мой милый Джон, Мориарти наплевать на закон, но это вовсе не означает, что он окружает себя исключительно преступниками. Это делец. Консультант, как он себя называет. Источник всякого рода идей и, как следствие, весьма широкого спектра услуг. Люди только часто забывают, что в любой сделке всегда есть его выгода. И если ее не видно на первый взгляд, следует опасаться того, что он захочет взять взамен. Не сомневаюсь ни на секунду, что Джим без малейшего колебания раздавит любого из своих «уважаемых клиентов», если почует запах большей добычи. Или большой игры. Незаурядные умы всегда больные до игр. Такая вот реакция на скучную действительность.  
Холмс отложил скрипку и посмотрел на Уотсона:  
\- Но самое-то важное из всего произошедшего знаешь что? – он сделал торжественную паузу. - Знаешь, ты все видел. Оставив тебя, куда я ушел? И я-таки попал туда, куда должен был. Только в этом была нестыковка._  
Джон проснулся на диване в гостиной и сначала непонимающе, а спустя пару секунд потрясенно смотрел в потолок. Уходя, Шерлок отправился в левую часть зала. Тот же край исследовали Джон с инспектором, когда искали Холмса. Именно там они обнаружили и мужской туалет, где был платок детектива, и разгромленную комнату с трупом и телефоном Шерлока. Но официант, подавший Холмсу (исключительно Шерлоку, теперь в этом не оставалось сомнений) бокал с шампанским, показал вправо. Туда, откуда потом расходилась взрывная волна.  
Уотсон осторожно, но решительно поднялся и понес свою ноющую голову в душ. Тщательно собраться, заменить завтрак чашкой кофе, взять с собой все необходимое, включая пистолет, и выйти в лондонское утро навстречу всем мыслимым и немыслимым загадкам и трудностям. Может ему и не поспеть за гениальным детективом, но он не может не попытаться. А Шерлок в голове улыбается и одобряюще хмыкает, вроде «чем смогу – помогу». Это напоминает сумасшествие, но… плевать!

***

Процесс анализа завершил сам себя синхронно с отворившейся почти бесшумно дверью. Шерлок не мог этого видеть хотя бы потому, что сидел лицом к однотонной, серой, идеально гладкой стене. Но он с наслаждением почувствовал поток лёгкого прохладного воздуха, обдавшего его напряжённую и оттого безупречно прямую спину.  
\- Шерлок Холмс.  
Голос он узнал мгновенно, прежде, чем сам обладатель предстал перед ним. Он не был удивлён, потому что не ожидал увидеть никого иного, кроме …  
\- Джим Мориарти, - Шерлок даже не поменял позы, произнося это вслух.  
\- Разумеется. Ты знал, - Джим стоял перед ним обманчиво расслабленный в очередном своем безупречном костюме.  
\- Слишком простая загадка.  
\- Во мне загадок не так много. А вот в тебе... - Мориарти мечтательно закатил глаза.  
\- Что же конкретно тебя так интересует?  
\- Слишком правильный вопрос. Слишком, Шерлок. Ты меня расстраиваешь, - голос Мориарти на долю секунды стал капризным, но продолжил он уже спокойно, - неужели ты думаешь, что я дам тебе ответ вот так просто?  
\- Разумеется нет.  
\- Не угадал! Дам, - Джим довольно искренне захлопал в ладоши. - Мне интересно, что у тебя в голове.  
Шерлок слегка приподнял бровь, но в остальном не выразил никаких эмоций.  
Многим людям интересно, что у Шерлока Холмса в голове, это довольно предсказуемо. Но Мориарти. Его сложно (и это мягко сказано) назвать предсказуемым.  
\- Хочешь сунуть палец в пирог?  
\- Нет, хочу залезть в него целиком. Но пирог, естественно, не согласится на это так просто.  
\- Иначе у тебя не возникло бы интереса.  
\- Верно. Всё так, - губы Мориарти скривились в усмешке.  
\- С чего вдруг? Ты хочешь победы? Нет, скорее понимания. Чего ты пытаешься добиться? - детектив решил, что вилять сейчас нет смысла - ситуация не прельщает - лучше задавать вопросы прямо, и, в принципе, был недалёк от истины.  
\- Понимание и победа в этом случае - почти одно и то же. Как причина и следствие.  
\- Победа даёт понимание? - Шерлок, впрочем, уже знал ответ.  
\- Понимание даёт победу.  
\- Значит, цель всё таки абстрактна. В чём же тогда ценность? Ты во всём всегда ищешь выгоду. В чём была твоя выгода, когда ты согласился оказать услугу Лесли Макгини?  
\- О, Шерлок, это нечестно! Выманивать у меня ответы на вопросы, которые сейчас не касаются дела. По крайней мере, напрямую. Но я отвечу. Наживка. И вот тут, вуаля! - Мориарти сделал неповторимый жест руками, - мы снова возвращаемся к тебе.  
\- Слишком много бессмысленных действий.  
\- Да, возможно, - великодушно кивнул Джим, - Но ведь цель оправдала средства. Как бы ты не относился ко всему этому, тебе нечего возразить. Ведь ты всё же оказался здесь.  
Шерлок промолчал, обдумывая, насколько велика вероятность того, что Мориарти лжёт. И пришёл к выводу, что в данной ситуации такая вероятность составляла всего пятнадцати процентов, что делало её катастрофически малой, почти крошечной. И это настораживало.  
Мориарти тоже молчал, с лёгкой улыбкой и выражением лица святой невинности, наблюдая за Шерлоком. Затем произнёс нараспев:  
\- И около восьмидесяти пяти процентов в мою пользу. Это кажется тебе подозрительным, не так ли? Почти горжусь собой, - под конец фразы интонация Джима резко поменялась, отчего под всем вышесказанным была проведена черта.  
Он посмотрел на Шерлока, и тот понял, что вот сейчас игры закончились. И Холмс даже будто бы знал почему.  
\- Ты говоришь мне то, что я знать не должен. У этого есть какая-то причина. И, если я правильно понял, она состоит в том, что результат, которого ты собираешься добиться, намного важнее, чем все эти ответы вместе взятые.  
Мориарти молча смотрел на детектива, ожидая продолжения.  
\- Зная меня, ты, конечно же, подумал о том, что заглянуть в мою голову будет сложно. Ты не варвар. Пытки не твой метод. Игры закончились.  
\- Да, Шерлок, игры закончились. И да, я не варвар. И снова да, всё, что я сказал до этого, не так важно. Цель далека. До неё сложно добраться. Поэтому я принёс тебе маленький подарок.  
Он достал их кармана небольшой шприц. Игла блеснула в полумраке.  
Холмс сжал кулаки так, что костяшки пальцев побелели. Всё было настолько логично, что в это мгновение он по-настоящему ненавидел Джима Мориарти.

***

Джон не спал уже 2 суток, а если умудрялся где-то задремать, то просыпался резко и болезненно и потом снова не мог заснуть. Они с Лестрейдом излазили все уголки пострадавшего после взрыва дома, перетрясли всех официантов, но все поиски возвращались туда же, где и начинались - в тупик. Найти какие-то следы под обломками не представлялось возможным еще как минимум неделю разбора завалов, да и следы чего нужно было искать было не понятно. А с подходившим к Шерлоку официантом все вообще оказалось до банального просто - он вышел на замену кому-то из персонала, кто в этот день по “счастливому стечению обстоятельств” заболел. Кто был этот человек и как он попал на замену, никто сказать не мог, ни документов, ни отметок, материализовался-отработал-растворился обратно в свое никуда. Домоуправляющий (бывший теперь, что уж скрывать) только развел руками, у него было столько забот накануне приема, что он не вникал, кого кем заменили.  
Уотсон потер руками лицо и посмотрел на часы:  
\- 10 утра, инспектор. Поздравляю вас с новым рабочим днем.  
Грег, не спавший столько же или, скорее всего, даже больше (временами казалось, будто целую жизнь), поднял глаза на доктора и на автомате отхлебнул из стоявшего на столе стакана. Поморщился, кофе предательски остыл со вчерашнего вечера.  
\- Джон, может быть, я прошу невозможного, но ты просто не можешь мне отказать, - в глазах инспектора и его бровях домиком сосредоточилась вся скорбь человеческого народа.  
Доктор не выглядел заинтересованно, но и отказываться не спешил. Он понимал цену всему тому, что было сейчас взвалено на них с Лейстрейдом.  
\- Да, Грег, я тебя внимательно слушаю, - Уотсон даже не пытался замаскировать зевок.  
\- Сегодня хоронят хозяина особняка Лесли Макгини, - инспектор шарил по бумагам в поисках каких-то записей. - Вот, - он подал Джону картонный прямоугольник, - я уже достаточно намозолил родственникам глаза, тебе бы надо сходить самому. Тебе должно повезти.  
\- Не самая плохая идея, - согласился Уотсон, хотя перспектива искать удачу на кладбище была так себе.  
\- О, Джон, ты просто меня очень по-человечески выручишь, - выдохнул Грег с облегчением.  
Доктор кивнул и вышел. Через пару минут он вернулся в кабинет уточнить, как зовут вдову, но не стал будить инспектора, отключившегося за столом прямо на своих отчетах.  
Прикрывая дверь, он серьезно покачал головой подошедшему полицейскому:  
\- Нет, нет, Лейстрейд сейчас очень занят. Изучает аналитику и пишет отчет. Это часа на 2 не меньше.

***

Он тонул в грохочущем гулком эхе от постоянно нарастающей барабанной дроби. Звук рос и развивался, хаотичный, настойчивый, на грани восприятия.  
Казалось, что ещё чуть-чуть больше и …  
 _И что? Что случится?_  
Вопрос возник из ниоткуда. Он не избавил его от грохота, но подтолкнул к осознанию чего-то другого, важного. Того, что могло помочь.  
 _Но помочь в чём?_  
Ещё один вопрос. Ему часто приходилось искать ответы на вопросы. Это он знал точно. Особенно часто в подобных ситуациях. Сложных ситуациях. Таких, как эта. Будто в подтверждение, барабаны застучали громче. Он мысленно улыбнулся.  
 _Улыбнулся? Что это значит?_  
Это вопрос. А ответ … да, улыбка. Он чувствовал её, но не знал какая она. Хаотично текущие мысли подсказывали ему, что сейчас это не важно. Это не то, над чем стоит задумываться. Есть более важные вопросы. Например …  
 _Что это за шум? Он есть, ведь я его слышу. Я.  
Я? Кто я?_  
Барабаны смолкли. Через мгновение они начали снова, но теперь звук был ритмичным. Два удара. Пауза.  
 _Два удара. Пауза. Два удара … Кто я?_  
Благодаря ритму мысли потекли быстрее и вытолкнули на поверхность чьи-то слова.  
 _Из проверенных источников известно, что у меня его нет._  
 _Два удара. Пауза._  
 _Но мы оба знаем, что это не совсем так._  
Два голоса. Два знакомых голоса. Три.  
 _Шерлок, беги!  
О, вот оно._  
Он снова мысленно улыбнулся. Теперь уже осознанно и ясно, как Шерлок Холмс. Это помогло ему вынырнуть из вяжущей неопределённости окружающего его пространства. Точнее, отсутствия пространства.  
Полумраком замерцала душная смутно знакомая комната. В голове возникла какая-то невнятная мысль, что вернуться нужно было именно сюда. Но теперь, вернувшись, надо бежать снова. И чем дальше - тем лучше. Шерлок не мог поймать эту мысль и рассмотреть её внимательно, но чувствовал, что она верна.  
Картинка перед глазами расплывалась. Он чувствовал, как бьётся его сердце. Сердце, которое помогло ему выбраться. Сердце, которого у него, якобы, не было.  
Перед его нечётким взором возникло движение. И затем голос, как будто издалека, перекрывая ровный ритм, произнёс:  
\- Шерлок, поговори со мной. Сопротивляться мучительно и в итоге всё равно бесполезно.  
Холмс не узнал его. Но почувствовал, как сердце забилось быстрее.  
 _Шерлок, беги!_  
И он побежал. Вглубь себя. Неважно куда. Главное, подальше от голоса.

***

На церемонии на кладбище было не очень много людей. Видимо, потому что пришли только самые близкие. Многих из присутствующих Джон видел в особняке на приеме. Прислушиваясь к их коротким разговорам, он довольно быстро решил ребус кто есть кто. Осталась лишь одна неопознанная фигура. Маленькая хрупкая девушка с большими глазами и копной пшеничных кудрей. Она явно пришла одна и никого здесь не знала, и безутешно искренне плакала, несмотря на стойкие попытки сдерживаться.  
\- Возьмите пожалуйста, - Джон протянул ей свой платок, потому что ее был мокрым насквозь.  
Девушка смущенно подняла на него глаза:  
\- Спасибо. Простите, я наверно сейчас представляю довольно ужасное зрелище, - тихо проговорила она.  
\- Это не важно, - просто ответил Уотсон. - Но вам не следовало бы так волноваться в вашем положении.  
Девочка открыла рот, а потом закрыла и улыбнулась краешком губ.  
\- Вы, наверно, доктор?  
\- Именно так, - подтвердил Джон. - И я здесь тоже никого не знаю.  
\- Тогда не сочтите за дерзость, если я обопрусь о вашу руку. Я сейчас довольно быстро устаю.  
Джон лишь кивнул и приглашающе отставил локоть.  
Оставшуюся часть церемонии они провели вместе. Девушка, почувствовав поддержку в лице нового знакомого, более или менее успокоилась, и они даже разговорились. Покидая кладбище, Линда (так ее звали) нерешительно оттягивала прощание, и Уотсон сам предложил ей выпить по чашке чая в городе. Он смотрел на нее, и что-то не давало ему покоя. Но поймать мысль за хвост ему не удавалось, надо было продлить это ощущение, и, может быть, ему и в самом деле повезет?  
Как ни странно, говорили они о хозяине особняка.  
\- Лесли был другом моей мамы и всегда так обо мне заботился. Я с детства считала, что он самый добрый человек на земле. И когда мамы не стало, он сделал все, чтобы я доучилась и устроилась на порядочную работу. Он был так рад, когда узнал, что я жду ребенка. Пусть я и собиралась воспитывать его одна, без отца.  
Линде нужно было выговориться, и она как истинная “находка для шпионов” рассказывала Джону все, что он, возможно, даже побоялся бы спросить. Он умел слушать, и девочка с благодарностью изливала ему свою душу. Минута за минутой, слово за слово доктор видел, как это приносит свои плоды: маленькое личико с большими глазами становится светлее, и Линду потихоньку отпускает ее горе.  
Уотсон наблюдал за девушкой, а сам в голове пытался пристроить ее, как кусочек мозаики, в общую известную ему картину. Какой бы вывод сделал Шерлок, глядя на нее?  
 _Джон, но это очевидно! Посмотри внимательно - она его дочь!_  
Доктор пропустил вдох и пристально вгляделся в тонкие черты лица. Нельзя сказать, что похожа, но фамильные черты проследить можно. Вот это да...  
Тем временем Линда продолжала:  
\- Несколько недель назад я попала в беду. Возвращалась вечером из магазина и наткнулась в подворотне на хулиганов. Три высоких лба, отобрали деньги, сережки, глумились. Мне повезло, я уже не помню как, вырвалась, выбежала на освещенную улицу, чуть не попала под машину, но убежала. Когда Лесли узнал, а не рассказать ему я просто не могла, я боялась, что его хватит сердечный приступ, так он переволновался. Хулиганов этих потом то ли не нашли, то ли доказательств не собрали, вобщем спустят на тормозах, сейчас только время пройдет немного и дело закроют.  
Линда замолкла, разглаживая салфетку на столе.  
\- Но знаете, мне кажется я видела одного краем глаза в новостях, - добавила она тихо.  
\- Кого? - не сразу понял Джон, все еще под впечатлением от своего открытия.  
\- Хулигана. Я видела в новостях сообщение, что мужчина упал на рельсы. Я не уверена, но мне кажется это один из них. Наверно, его Бог наказал.  
Прощаясь, они долго не могли разойтись. Такая маленька хрупкая Линда на широкой лондонской улице выглядела почти ребенком. Джон легко мог понять и Лесли и любого другого, кто при виде этой хрустальной красоты пошел бы на все, чтобы защитить ее.  
\- Я хочу назвать малыша Лесли, - с нежностью сказала девушка, уже севшая в кэб, и теперь смотрала на Джон снизу вверх. - Я не знаю пол, но это имя может послужить и мальчику и девочке...  
\- Мне кажется, ваш.. Лесли был бы рад.  
Он помахал вслед отъехавший машине и тоже поймал себе такси. “Надеюсь Лестрейду удалось поспать, и он готов поразмыслить над новонайденными зацепками”. В такси оказалось невероятно душно. Не затихающая ни на секунду за последние несколько бешеных дней головная боль ударила во все бубны разом, и реальность выключила Джона на неопределенный срок.

***

Он бежал так долго и так далеко, как только мог. С каждым новым, внутренним шагом, он падал всё глубже в себя, но за ним следовал голос. Навязчивый голос.  
\- Ты меня слышишь, - вкрадчиво звал он. - Слышишь! - бил по ушам нетерпеливо и повелительно и снова опускался до шепота. - Расскажи мне, что там?  
В ответ на этот вопрос воображение Шерлока тут же нарисовало ровные, бесконечные, не охватить взглядом, ряды архивных сейфов.  
 _“Фу, как старомодно”_ , детектив несогласно дернул головой. Зря. Вместе с видением, казалось, весь мир перевернулся, взболтал не смешивая предметы и их краски и почти вечность водил хороводы вокруг, прежде чем неохотно трансформировался в гигантский сложный многофункциональный пульт с лампочками и переключателями. Что-то вроде тех, которые контролируют запуски космических шатлов. _“Совсем другой дело, вот с этим уже можно работать”_ , - криво усмехнулся Шерлок, все еще чувствовавший тошноту от непрошеной и неконтролируемой карусели образов-мыслей.  
\- Чему ты улыбаешься? Я хочу ответов! - требовательно звенел голос, вдруг обретая приют на губах странно знакомого человека с черными глазами, материализующегося из месива вокруг .  
 _“Беги-беги”_ , - зудело на подкорке.  
\- Тебе некуда бежать, Шерлок. В себя? Не боишься заблудиться?  
\- А ты? - наконец смог ответить Холмс пересохшими губами. - Не боишься?  
Черные глаза с остро очерченными бровями стремительно приближались, увеличиваясь до размеров, далеких от того, чтобы быть реальностью.  
\- Мне кажется, я сделал все невозможное, чтобы лишить тебя права задавать вопросы! Но ты все еще выбиваешься за рамки?  
 _“Говори!”_ \- подавляла чужая воля.  
\- Плевал я на твои рамки, - просипел Шерлок, закрывая глаза, и снова провалился в вязкое марево, перебарщивающее с картинами его прошлого и еще не случившегося будущего.  
 _В таком состоянии, но я все еще бегу...  
Потрясающе!_  
\- Это только начало, Шерлок, - улыбающийся голос проплывал мимо кольцами дыма и запахом серы. - Долго ты не продержишься. И когда ты будешь вынужден вернутся, я буду ждать.

***

Доктор очнулся на диване под знакомым потолком в гостиной на Бэйкер стрит. Когда он поднял руку, чтобы посмотреть на часы, в кресле кто-то заворочался.  
\- Спи, Джон, еще слишком рано, - раздался с кресла хриплый со сна голос Грега. - Мы обсудим все утром, а сейчас и ты и я должны просто поспать.  
\- Может, ты пойдешь спать в мою комнату? Кресло не лучший вариант, - доктор даже не пытался спорить с инспектором, голова плыла.  
\- Нет, за столько лет службы я и кресла настолько сроднились, что теперь временами, когда я сплю в кровати, меня мучает бессонница. Мне удобно, не думай об этом, просто спи.  
Когда на часах еще только доходило 9 часов утра, Грег и Джон, по старой привычке не привыкшие долго спать, уже вовсю собирали вместе разрозненные факты и обсуждали детали за завтраком.  
\- Я помню это происшествие в метро, оно позиционировалось именно как несчастный случай. Ведь если человека кто-то незаметно толкнул, никогда не разберешь, столько народу на платформе, а наблюдение дает не полный обзор. Камеры обязательно просматриваются по факту происшествия, но мне показалось, что криминала там так обнаружить и не удалось.  
Джон задумчиво жевал тост:  
\- Плохо верится, что это совпадение. Вот убей, не верю. Может же быть, что существуют наемники, которые, например, подстраивают смерть жертв как несчастный случай. Есть же убийцы, которые копируют стиль других преступников, маньяков в частности, чтобы запутать след. И даже больше - есть убийцы, которые вовсе не имеют собственного стиля. Вернее он заключается в его полном отсутствии - смерть жертвы непримечательным способом без следов, без свидетелей...  
\- Следуя твой логике, вторым нашим хулиганом легко может быть человек, погибший в поножовщине у бара. Был такой недели полторы назад, - Грег взлохматил волосы. - Сколько их всего там назвала девушка? Три?  
Джон кивнул.  
\- Нет, третьего не припомню. По возрасту ничего не подходит из нашей трехнедельной сводки.  
\- Пропавший без вести? - предположил доктор.  
Лейстрейд замер, не донеся кружку с кофе до губ, а потом энергично закивал:  
\- Все верно, вполне вписывается в общую картину.  
Уотсона его догадка как будто совсем не обрадовала.  
\- А толку-то, - обронил он. - Здесь нет следа Шерлока. Где он?  
\- Вот как раз наоборот, - Грег, поднимаясь из-за стола, похлопал Джона по плечу. - Шерлок видел в наших сводках эти два “случайных” трупа. Даже не приходится сомневаться, что он своим излюбленным не подвластным нам способом связал их между собой. Если нет, я не представляю, как вас занесло в этот “падающий замок”. Мы на верном пути. Соберись, поздравляю с новым рабочим днем!  
Док криво улыбнулся и тоже поднялся. Они крепко пожали друг другу руки на прощания и договорились встретиться через несколько часов в участке.

***

Пространство издевалось. Оно поглощало и выплевывало Шерлока как безвольную рыбешку. Это категорически не устраивало детектива, но бороться было за гранью возможного. Он уже переанализировал все, что подвернулось за прошедшие в этих четырех стенах часы, дни, месяцы? Возвести Чертоги снова удавалось с трудом, но они каждый раз рассыпались под натиском чавкающего нечто вокруг. Остался лишь последний оплот сознания, тоже довольно зыбкий, но выбирать не приходилось. Воспоминания, если разбирать их на составляющие, а потом собирать обратно уже рассмотренные под микроскопом детали, цвели в голове яркими устойчивыми к фокусам мироощущения цветами. Они оставляли надежду, что Шерлок все еще помнит, кто он такой.  
 _Они с Джоном запрыгивают в очередной двухэтажный автобус.  
\- Какой уже за сегодняшний вечер? - Уотсон устало опускается на сидение в хвосте салона.  
\- Последний, - успокаивает его Шерлок.  
\- Получается, опять без толку? Ты же сказал у тебя есть идеи, - доктор удивленно смотрит снизу вверх на все еще стоящего детектива и, как будто, разочарован. Конечно, отрабатывать смену в больнице, а потом кататься на красном басе по Лондону до позднего времени, и так уже последние несколько дней, здоровья категорически не хватало. Сна тем более.  
\- Толк есть, и он здесь, - Холмс тщательно обозревает салон и уносится в верхнюю часть. Когда возвращается, удовлетворенно падает рядом. - Почти никого нет, даже спящих туристов.  
Он вытаскивает телефон и быстро набирает кому-то смс. Убирает телефон в карман и вытягивается на сидении.  
\- И в чем толк?  
\- Вспомни приметы нашего подозреваемого.  
\- Немолодой мужчина, за 40, очень аккуратный, даже дотошный, родителей нет, скорее всего сирота с детства, работает в сфере обслуживания, вероятнее всего водитель...  
\- Вот именно - водитель. Скажу даже больше - водитель автобуса. Именно его смены сопровождаются находками на северо-западе. И судя по диапазону их давности болезнь нашего подозреваемого прогрессирует … - Холмс выдержал паузу, подсчитывая, - лет 15, не меньше.  
\- 15 лет он потрошит людей? - доктор ужаснулся этой мысли так искренне, что Шерлок недоуменно скосил на него глаза.  
Автобус притормозил на остановке, и последняя пара людей покинула салон, оставив друзей в полном одиночестве.  
\- У меня есть все основания полагать, что первые его похождения вряд ли когда-нибудь смогут распознать. Слишком давно и размазано. То были только первые шаги, неуверенные, стыдливые, но они были, о да, без сомнения. У этого человека тяжелое расстройство психики, а это из ниоткуда не приходит и не уходит вникуда. В его ситуации насилие неизбежно, оно как химиотерапия, убивает и одновременно дает жить.  
Уотсон все это время наблюдал за детективом:  
\- Кажется, ты восхищен.  
Шерлок лишь усмехнулся:  
\- У него определенно есть чувство вкуса. Было. Больше не интересно. Я его раскрыл. Это водитель автобуса.  
\- Ладно, пусть будет водитель, - соглашается Уотсон, - но какого автобуса?  
Холмс выразительно смотрит на друга, и доктор, открыв рот, переводит взгляд в сторону водительского кресла, но управляющего красной лондонской достопримечательности не видно за специальным экраном.  
\- Шерлок, ну почему ты всегда так делаешь? - злится Джон громким шёпотом. - Почему нельзя сказать: “Дорогой друг Уотсон, вот сейчас будь наготове, преступник поблизости, и мы в опасности”. Почему я узнаю где мы и что мы в последнюю очередь и должен рвать попу на патриотический флаг, пока ты ешь смертельные капсулы и бегаешь по бассейнам на свидания к Джиму?  
Детектив оскорбленно вздернул подбородок, но потом передумал гневаться.  
\- Прости, я забываю. Для меня это очевидно, - он вытащил из кармана телефон, повертел в руках, что-то передумал и убрал обратно. - А ты всегда наготове, ты же не простой гражданский тюфяк. Так что не прибедняйся. Да и не собирался я лезть на рожон - я сообщил Лестрейду номер маршрута и наше местоположение. Мы просто останемся здесь ждать, когда автобус задержат и преступника заберут.  
Джон недоверчиво взглянул Шерлоку в глаза и, удостоверившись, что никакой скрытой подоплеки ситуация не несет, удовлетворенно кивнул.  
\- Хорошо. Но в следующий раз говори заранее, ладно? А то мало ли...  
\- Ладно.  
Холмс был собой странно доволен. Внутри. Снаружи все было пристойно и неприступно.  
В этот момент автобус заметно тряхнуло, и он начал медленно, но верно набирать скорость.  
Детектив окинул взглядом панорамные окна и раздраженно выругался:  
\- Черт, полиция! Кто додумался преследовать преступника с мигалками?! Он же психически нездоровый тип!  
Взгляд Джона вырвал из проносящихся городских огней несколько полицейских машин, они выворачивали с боковых улиц, отрезая басу любую другую дорогу, кроме как вперед.  
\- Может, сами его скрутим и остановим автобус? - Уотсон кинул оценивающий вгляд в сторону носа салона.  
Шерлок проследил за его взглядом с отвращением:  
\- Капсулы с кислотой, отравленные иглы и лезвия, самозатягивающиеся лески и еще черт знает что по списку. Я бы не рискнул исследовать где и что он носит с собой каждый день.  
\- Понятно, - доктор покивал в задумчивости и тревожно пробежался глазами по окнам.  
\- Они гонят его к мосту Ватерлоо. Джон, поверь мне, живым он не сдастся. Вряд ли его осудят в виду его проблем с головой, но больница для него хуже приговора, нет смертей - нет жизни... - Шерлок что-то бешено строчил или искал в телефоне.  
\- Идиоооооооооооооооты, - других комментариев у Джона не было.  
Холмс вдруг пристально посмотрел на Уотсона:  
\- На мосту заграждение из полицейских машин, если они не растянули ерши, он будет таранить.  
\- А если растянули... - Уотсон сжал губы.  
\- Все правильно, Джон, улетим в реку.  
Впереди показался мост.  
\- Наверх! - доктор на автомате потащил детектива по лестнице. Что-то ему подсказывало, что это правильное решение.  
Автобус влетел на мост, раздались хлопки пробитых колес. В этот момент друзья искали аварийные окна на втором ярусе. Это было непросто, потому что потерявший управление двухэтажник вилял по дороге в попытке выправить курс. На очередном резком повороте он не удержался на колесах и стал заваливаться на левую сторону.  
\- Шерлок, держись!  
С диким грохотом бас упал на бок, но по инерции продолжал скользит вперед и уже пробил ограждения моста, когда наконец остановился.  
\- Джон, ты в порядке? - Холмс как-то слишком резво выбрался из-за сидения, стряхивая с себя стеклянную крошку.  
\- Да, можно и так сказать, - у Уотсона, кажется, была вывихнута рука, но он старался не обращать на это внимание.  
\- Надо выбираться! За бензобак я не сильно опасаюсь, а вот то, что мы медленно, но верно сползаем вниз, это плохо.  
Уотсон кивнул.  
Когда они оказались снаружи, вокруг уже мельтешила толпа людей в форме, поодаль стояли машины скорой помощи и пожарные расчеты, от мигалок рябило в глазах. Джон, кажется, увидел знакомые лица Лейстрейда и Донован, когда лежащий на краю автобус издал скрещещущий стон и начала переворачиваться в реку.  
\- Прыгай! - Шерлок прыгнул сам и за одежду дернул за собой доктора.  
Немного не успели: Холмс чудом уцепился за выпирающий край моста, а вот Уотсон висел на его руке. С двойном весом детектив справлялся с трудом, но изо всех сил старался удержаться.  
\- Шерлок, отпусти, я выплыву! - крикнул доктор.  
\- Джон, я не нуждаюсь в твоих геройствах! - отрезал детектив со злостью, но рука доктора уже выскальзывала из его пальцев, и он ничего не мог с этим поделать. - Джон!  
Уотсон полетел в бурлящую воду. Шерлок как одержимый отбился от тянущихся к нему рук, готовых помочь ему выбраться, и прыгнул следом.  
Вырваться из образовавшегося водоворота и добраться до берега стоило колоссальных трудов. Когда они обессиленные выкарабкались на песчаный пляжик, сил хватало лишь, чтобы упасть.  
\- Ты.. с ума.. сошел, - прохрипел Джон в бесполезной попытке отдышаться.  
\- Нет ты... - закашлялся Шерлок. Из последних сил они оба тихо рассмеялись. От моста к ним уже бежали спасатели с одеялами._

***

Джон тоже часто вспоминал этот случай. _“Я не нуждаюсь в твоих геройствах!”_ Бывало, эта фраза Шерлока внезапно всплывала в голове из ниоткуда и надолго поселялась в сознании, выступая в качестве фона. Она накручивала в голове доктора километры и недели, вызывая радость и сожаление одновременно. Словно маленькая неласковая собачка, она следовала повсюду, заглядывала в глаза, шуршала коготками где-то в пределах слышимости, но стоит протянуть руку - оскаливалась и уносилась прочь в дальний угол. Поди разберись, что все это значит.  
Сегодня вечером эта мысль снова объявилась, потому что доктор отдавал себе отчет - отправляясь на поиски знакомых тех погибших хулиганов, он негласно напрашивается на “геройство”. Надеяться на то, что его будут ждать с распростертыми объятиями, было просто смешно.  
 _Джон! - пытался одернуть его внутренний голос с Шерлоковскими интонациями, но Уотсон только отмахивался: Заткнись, просто заткнись. Я НЕ МОГУ поступить иначе._  
В одной из подворотен района, о котором рассказывала Линда, его уже ждали двое. Один высокий и крепкий, по лицу и шальному взгляду еще совсем-совсем мальчишка. Второй ему по плечо, коротко бритый, по выражению глаз и общему ощущению боец со стажем.  
\- Гони бумажник, дядя, - любезно начал высокий. Второй оставался пока в стороне.  
Уотсон сначала было дернулся за пистолетом, но потом передумал - извлек из кармана кошелек, достал оттуда деньги, благо их было совсем немного, на одну поездку на такси, и бросил под ноги парню. А кошелек тем временем вернулся на свое место в карман.  
\- Ты смелый что ли? - удивился долговязый и захрустел пальцами. - Телефон или часы? - спросил он уже скорее как повод для драки. Но тут доктор его озадачил:  
\- Пистолет или нож?  
\- Чего? - парень замер с кривой улыбочкой, замешкался, обернулся на своего напарника.  
\- Пистолет или нож? - повторил Джон.  
\- Нож, - вызывающе бросил хулиган, имея ввиду спрятанный у него под курткой отцовский армейский кортик.  
Доктор не спеша достал пистолет:  
\- Ответ не правильный.  
И тут голос подал второй:  
\- Ты нам тут стволом не маши, человек, - он медленно приблизился. - Если неслучайно пришел, то скажи зачем?  
\- Про коллег ваших узнать, - Джон опустил оружие, но убирать далеко не стал. - Ребятки местные на девушку напали, отобрали деньги, ценности, а потом один на рельсы прилег, а второго вроде ножом приласкали, я хочу знать где третий?  
\- Все хотят, - высокий сплюнул в сторону. А его спутник подозрительно прищурился:  
\- Один раз этих троих уже искал кто-то, они правда к тому моменту были еще живы. А теперь ты. Не боишься, что тебе устроят расправу?  
\- Мне они не нужны, я здесь ни при чем, - Уотсон все-таки убрал пистолет. - Я ищу того, кто отправил их на тот свет. Кто искал их в первый раз?  
\- Коп что ли? - издевательски протянул тот, что помоложе.  
Джон поморщился, этот тип начинал его раздражать:  
\- Нет, нет. У меня свой интерес.  
Более опытный налетчик молчал, размышляя о чем-то. Прошло несколько минут прежде, чем он заговорил:  
\- Неделю-полторы назад на районе была машина. Из нее вышел человек, неприметный, но в костюме. Базарил с цацами у бара, они вечно там ошиваются, мужиков клеят. Как потом сказали, спрашивал про нашу троицу. Дал телочкам денег на коктейли, сел в машину и уехал. Человек этот был за рулем. А на заднем сидении еще двое сидели. Одного, я слышал по телеку, на днях похоронили, какой-то был богатый перец, у него еще всю халупу разнесло. Я тогда подумал - наши бы так не стали мстить, просто бы тихо порезали в темном углу.  
\- Что за машина? Кто второй пассажир?  
Старший покачал головой:  
\- Не знаю. Костюм дорогой. А машина приметная, черный мерс представительского класса.  
\- Не густо, - Джон потер краешек брови. - Ну спасибо, все равно.  
\- Спасибо мало, - откликнулся высокий, - часы гони!  
Но напарник махнул на него рукой.  
\- Я так понимаю, ты ищешь того, в костюме? Нам он вряд ли по зубам, не так ли?  
\- Да, - доктор со вздохом провел по волосам, - угадал в обоих случаях.  
\- Тогда вот номер авто, - бритый вложил в руку Джону мятый клочок бумаги. - Считай, это наш вклад в неприятности для того парня.  
Доктор коротко кивнул и зашагал прочь.

***

Ценность памяти сомнительна.  
Воспоминания о видимом лишь мельком случайном прохожем и о человеке, с которым мы могли бы прожить всю жизнь, субъективно оцениваются нами по-разному. Но с точки зрения времени их ценность тождественна. И вцелом равна нулю.  
Проблема людей заключается в том, что они не способны отделить полученный опыт от сентиментальной драмы, которой он сопровождался. Из-за этого умы большинства, зачастую, похожи на ямы для сбора общественного мусора. Но Холмс никогда и не относил себя к большинству.  
\- Что ж, пришло время пожалеть об этом, Шерлок. Ты не так далёк от людей, как тебе кажется, но и не так близко, чтобы это тебе помогло. Любовь правит миром. Память - долгожданная бездна для всех, кто хочет сбежать. Не важно, куда. И откуда, пожалуй, тоже роли не играет.  
Шерлок обернулся на голос и увидел Джима. Они оба находились всё в той же тёмной крохотной комнате с низким потолком. Изменилась всего пара деталей: он больше не был прикован наручниками к чёртову неудобному стулу, и Мориарти, как-то странно, мысленно был с ним на одной волне. Или он всё ещё бежит? То, что происходит, реально?  
\- О господи, конечно нет. Но тогда возникает справедливый вопрос: почему нереальное кажется таким реальным? Ведь нереальное на то и нереальное, что нереально. Но в таком случае...  
\- Замолчи.  
\- Пустая болтовня раздражает, не так ли? Если хочешь, можно сразу перейти к делу и...  
\- Он так и не получил то, что хотел, верно?  
Шерлок внимательно посмотрел на собеседника с лицом, голосом, интонациями и манерами Мориарти. Воображаемый Джим ухмыльнулся. И лучше это сделать смог бы, пожалуй, только Джим истинный.  
\- В прямом смысле нет, не получил. Всё намного хуже. И для него и для тебя, но для тебя всё-таки в большей степени, - Холмс молча ждал продолжения, и Джим не заставил себя ждать, - ты прекрасно знаешь, кто он такой. Ты понимаешь его. То, что ты вы находитесь по разные стороны, совсем ничего не значит. Потому что реку, которая вас разделяет, можно перейти, не замочив ног. Поэтому ты был способен воссоздать его с ювелирной точностью в своей голове. Что ты и сделал. Зачем, правда, не ясно, ведь ты хотел сбежать. Но кто я такой, чтобы судить тебя. В общем, проблема заключается в том, что, раз уж я тут, тебе от меня некуда деться. Только наружу, но там он. Так что выбирай.  
\- Я могу от тебя избавиться.  
\- Да, возможно так. Но последний раз, когда ты пытался это сделать, у тебя ничего не получилось.  
\- Я здесь впервые. Я пришёл сюда только что, - Шерлок был максимально сосредоточен. В разговорах с самим собой важна точность.  
\- Нет, ты тут сегодня уже был. Голос, следующий за тобой, - это не всегда был его голос, иногда мой. Тебе понадобилось несколько раз проскочить это место, чтобы понять, что здесь можно остановиться. Для тебя это всё длилось довольно долго, но, оценивая здешнее время, могу сказать, что ты пришёл сюда почти сразу. Немного задержался в воспоминаниях. Но про память я уже говорил - долгожданная бездна, и так далее, и так далее, и так далее до бесконечности, - Джим рассмеялся.  
\- Чего ты хочешь?  
\- Того же, чего и он. Того же, чего и ты. Ответов, правды, тебя истинного. Но с некоторым исключением. Осознай себя, но не показывай. Не играй в его игру, обойди ее, выскочи за предел. Сыграй не играя! - его воображаемый собеседник рассмеялся. Мир снова перевернулся, и Шерлок продолжил падение. Или восхождение.  
 _\- Это зависит от того, с какой стороны посмотреть..._ \- остатком эха понёсся вслед насмешливый голос.

***

Грег стоял, облокотившись на стол и размышлял вслух:  
\- Чтож, последние новости такие: машина принадлежит хозяину особняка, но в гараже ее нет. На большинстве авто представительского класса стоит специальная сигнализация с оповещением о местонахождения. Так вот наша потеряшка здесь, - Лейстрейд тыкнул куда-то на карте, лежащей перед ним.  
Уотсон слепо смотрел в окно и не стал оборачиваться. Он уже знал, что в машине нашли тело того официанта. И больше ничего. Ни одной ниточки, ведущей дальше.  
Инспектор придумывал, чем бы подбодрить упавшего духом доктора, когда в кабинет без стука вошел Майкрофт.  
\- Добрый день, джентльмены. У меня есть для вас две новости: плохая и хорошая, - Холмс-старший без приглашения опустился в кресло инспектора, - с какой начать?  
\- С плохой, - Джон хмуро обернулся.  
\- Вы в тупике, - сообщило правительство весьма довольное собой.  
Если бы такая сцена была в каком-нибудь голливудском ситкоме, то за кадром сейчас обязательно звучали бы смех и аплодисменты.  
Грег хмыкнул и распрямился, потирая спину:  
\- Ну, это не новость. А вторая?  
\- Для Джона есть одно рискованное предприятие, которое поможет освободить моего беспокойного братца. Он цел и невредим, - предупредил Майкрофт вопрос оживившегося Джона, - по крайней мере пока.  
\- Тогда чего же мы ждем? - раздраженно бросил Уотсон в противовес показному спокойствию Холмса-старшего.  
\- Кто бы сомневался, - сам себе прокомментировал Майкрофт и поднялся, направляясь к выходу. Грег и Джон похватали свои вещи и вылетели следом за ним.

***

\- Перестань приводить сюда этого доктора, он мне уже порядочно надоел, - послышался в темноте все тот же голос с капризными интонациями.  
\- Почему я ничего не вижу, я ослеп? Это связано с препаратом?  
Где-то за спиной раздался заливистый смех:  
\- Побойся Бога, детектив, это попахивает вандализмом. ОН никогда этим не увлекался, хотя... про будущее не стоит загадывать - быть импульсивным, это так свежо.  
\- Но почему вокруг чернота? До этого преобладали краски...  
\- Краски, краски.. - передразнили из темноты, - шелуха! Ты достоин голой правды. Вот она - ничто. Пустая часть твоего жесткого диска, еще не отягченная информацией. Первобытный хаос. Согласись, он прекрасен?  
\- ЭТО он хотел увидеть?  
Теперь ответ прилетел откуда-то сверху:  
\- Пожалуй, даже ОН не рассчитывал заглянуть так глубоко, - слова невидимого собеседника текли сквозь сознание почти ощутимыми густыми волнами. - Это ты не привык останавливаться на полдороги, вот и докопался до самого основания, пока искал убежища. Только что дальше? Скакать по воспоминаниям и иллюзиям, зарываясь вглубь, оказалось для тебя не слишком сложно. Пусть так. Но на этом уровне нет и этого, здесь только ты. И я. Хотя фактически сейчас это одно и то же.  
\- ЭТО ты называешь “выскочить за предел”?  
\- Хватит вопросов! Теперь Я буду их задавать.  
\- Зачем? - вдруг улыбнулся Шерлок, если фигуральное изменение в структуре темноты можно так назвать. - Если ты это я, какой смысл мне себя спрашивать и себе же отвечать? - черное вокруг заклубилось и начало приобретать мутные очертания. - Но раз уж я все равно говорю сам с собой, то скажу примерно следующее: я НИКОГДА не стал бы прятаться в своих кокаиновых снах. Ведь это их ты красиво назвал “голой правдой”. В каком-то смысле да, но вовсе не в том, что ты пытаешься мне внушить. ТЫ привел меня сюда. Моя ювелирная точность, как ты выразился, не могла не включить в тебя ЕГО ум...  
\- Это очень мило с твой стороны, - захихикал голос.  
Но Холмс уже нащупал опору среди мутных форм и крепко укоренился на ней, разгоняя словами и взглядом особо густые остатки тумана:  
\- Ну что ж, мы здесь, бери, что хотел.  
\- Но здесь ничего нет, - удивился голос, в конце концов снова вернувший привязанность к мужчине в дорогом костюме, бессовестно раскачивающемуся за столом напротив на задних ножках стула.  
\- Это ровно то, чем я готов с тобой поделиться.  
\- Я это ты! Ты не можешь оставить меня ни с чем! - вскочил на ноги собеседник, прожигая взглядом бездонной черноты. Вздыбленный стул так и остался висеть в воздухе.  
\- Уже, - отрезал Шерлок, закрывая глаза, сил почти не осталось, но сдаться он не мог. Не умел. - А теперь проваливай, сейчас все закончится...  
Холмс чувствовал, что вопреки его словам, образ Джима наоборот уплотняется, нагнетая вокруг себя давление, детектив даже ощущал на лице прикосновение неоднородных всполохов его угрозы, но приближение финала это не отменяло, потому что Шерлок в прямом смысле “прошел” свой разум насквозь, чтобы вычленить собственное Я из навалившейся мешанины образов, отделить Свое от навязанного, оставить вторгнувшееся беспомощным перед его Анализом и Логикой. И теперь действие наркотика и созданного им демона ослабевало. Оставалось совсем немного.  
\- Это не конец, - вторило пространство множеством голосов. Джим созданный давил на грудную клетку уже всей своей необузданной неконтролируемой мощью, но во всем этом довольно ощутимо перестало хватать реалистичности. Шерлок собрал остатки сил и сделал глубоких вдох...  
Густота вокруг него вдруг начала резко сворачиваться, схлопываясь с оглушающим звуком, от которого еще долго фонило в ушах, пока Холмс пытался отдышаться. Пот застилал глаза, по спине текло, в горле хрипело, как после марафона, и кулаки удалось разжать только с третьей попытки, потому что сведенные пальцы будто забыли, как это делается. Было такое ощущения, что детектив только что выполнил огромную силовую нагрузку, и теперь все его мышцы хаотично подрагивали, все еще помня о приложенном ими усилии.  
\- О, ты хорош. Даже слишком, - раздался над ухом голос Мориарти, теперь уже настоящего, из плоти и крови. - И я даже не разочарован в том, что ты не сломался, - Джим присел рядом с ним на корточки, вглядываясь в прикрытые глаза детектива, и прищурился, делая паузу, но потом сморщил нос в сопровождении взмаха рукой, - ну, ладно, если только чуть-чуть. Но так и быть, ты меня уговорил, будем играть еще, - он поднялся на ноги, смахивая несуществующую пылинку с лацкана пиджака. - Впрочем, уже не не в этот раз. Мне пора покинуть тебя - дела. Сколько еще таких как Макгини хотят кровавой мести за своих внебрачных детей... - Джим закатил глаза, давая тем самым понять, что работы у него хватает впрок. Уже стоя перед дверью, он резко обернулся, Шерлок, конечно, не видел этого, потому что по-прежнему сидел, не открывая глаз, но движение воздуха донесли до него свершившийся факт.  
\- Но тебе не придется скучать, - пообещал Мориарти зачем-то, как будто существовала вероятность, что с его ним это вообще возможно. - Ничего так не будоражит пытливый ум, как старая-добрая задачка на время.  
На стол перед Холмсом опустилось красочное нечто, напоминавшее торт с горящими свечами.  
\- И помни, - Джим вернулся, чтобы склониться к уху пленника, - я, как праздник. Всегда с тобой.  
После этого владелец костюма от Вествуд надул щеки, изображая, что задувает свечку. И несмотря на то, что роль свечек выполняли лампочки, одна из них действительно погасла. Следом еще одна, третья затухла только спустя 15-20 секунд.  
Дверь за Мориарти закрылась с легким шипением. Но Шерлок даже не обратил на это внимание, сейчас он целиком и полностью был поглощен расчетами оставшегося у него времени.

***

С момента исчезновения Шерлока прошло 4 дня. Это гнало Джона вперед пуще стаи разъяренных собак. Зная наверняка, в чьих руках находится тонкая до невесомости, но такая важная ниточка жизни гениального детектива, его верный блоггер с готовностью шел на любые меры для решения судьбоносной загадки - найти Холмса. Живым.  
Когда Майкрофт предложил ему выступить пилотом при штурме частного исследовательского центра, док даже не раздумывал. Ему было страшно, как никогда, но он ни за что не поступил бы иначе. Потому что всегда рассчитывал только на себя. Потому что целиком и полностью присвоил себе вину за похищение Шерлока.  
Его снаряжали так, что волосы на голове в шоке шевелились. И после часа инструкций Джон не выдержал - начал снимать с себя все новомодные приспособления.  
Холмс-старший уже собрался прокомментировать ненужное, по его мнению, упрямство, но Уотсон предупреждающе поднял палец:  
\- Мне, наверное, виднее, чем я воспользуюсь, а к чему буду инструкцию читать.  
Правительство подняло руки и ушло координировать последние приготовления для вторжения. Грегори со своими сочувствующими взглядами ушел следом и увел за собой инструктора и командира группы захвата, оставив наконец доктора в благодатной тишине.  
Джон медленно выдохнул и на автомате собрался, как он делал это миллионы раз на службе: с собой только самое необходимое, главное оружие - голова и руки, но пистолет с ножом тоже явно лишними не будут.  
У него было ровно 30 минут, чтобы найти Шерлока на хорошо охраняемой территории и предотвратить его смерть, когда начнется штурм. Карточки доступа и пароли он получил от Майкрофта, тут же все участники операции сверили часы, доктору одели камеру и гарнитуру, и ровно в 6 утра Джон шагнул из неприметного фургона к служебному входу в лабораторию.  
\- Джон, я настоятельно рекомендую, никаких рефлексий, только дело, - проговорил наушник голосом Холмса-старшего.  
Доктор даже не усмехнулся. Он уже был внутри и, показав охранникам пропуск, быстрым шагом пересекал холл. Ему требовалось попасть на скрытый от посторонних глаз уровень между седьмым и восьмым, Джон отщелкал пароль по кнопкам этажей.  
“Поднесите свой пропуск к специальному окну, а затем встаньте в центре лифта для идентификации”, произнес электронный голос из динамиков.  
Доктор проделал все по инструкции, молясь про себя, что вместе со врученными ему документами программисты Майкрофта откорректировали местную базу данных службы безопасности.  
“Идентификация завершена. Добро пожаловать, доктор Экбер”.  
Уотсон с облегчением покинул замкнутое пространство, когда двери лифта приглашающе распахнулись.  
Перед ним потянулись двери, как и пристало научно-исследовательскому центру - абсолютно безликие.  
\- Наибольшая нагрузка по обеспечению безопасности падает на дальний левый сектор этажа, - сообщил голос Лейстрейда в наушнике, Майкрофт нашел дела поважнее своих наставлений?  
\- Понял, - тихо ответил доктор и отправился в указанном направлении.  
Необходимость через каждые 5 метров проходить через двери, прикладывая пропуск, ужасно нервировала. Тем больше предвкушением того, как это будет мешать, когда Джон с Шерлоком будут пробираться обратно на свободу. Сможет ли детектив сейчас идти сам? Джон поспешно отогнал эту мысль. Пока ему навстречу в коридорах попалось лишь пара людей в свободной униформе, которые, впрочем, не обратили на него ровно никакого внимания. Но у нужной ему лаборатории стоял охранник.  
\- Как зафиксировали тепловизоры, внутри лаборатории еще двое, - прокомментировал Грег по связи. - Но лаборатория - это только предбанник, из нее ведут несколько дверей в спец помещения. В одном из них, мы предполагаем, находится Холмс-младший. Есть ли там кто-нибудь еще, мы не знаем, стены из теплощитов и звукоизоляция.  
Джон мельком бросил взгляд на таймер на руке - минус 10 минут из отведенного ему времени. Дейстовать надо было быстро и тихо, думать некогда. И решительным шагом приблизился вплотную к охраннику:  
\- Мне туда, - как ни в чем не бывало кивнул он.  
Охранник сразу без предупреждения схватился то ли за оружие, то ли за рацию. Но это не важно - нож уже поразил цель, воспоминания о войне заинтриговано шевелились под кожей. Уотсон придержал охранника за плечо, чтобы тот не упал раньше времени, и провел его пропуском по датчику. Навстречу сбоку сразу вскочил один из охраны лаборатории, на него Джон и отпустил падать тело, одновременно стреляя в его напарника в дальнем углу. Второй выстрел в упор привел за собой оглушающую тишину.  
\- Ого, - пискнул наушник в ухе доктора, но он не вслушивался, а пытался открыть первую дверь.  
\- Заперто, - прорычал Джон в микрофон, - дверь первая слева.  
\- Код доступа: 2 8 9 6 5 1 1..., - последовал 15-значный код и позаимствованный у охранников магнитный ключ, но когда дверь наконец открылась, помещение оказалось пустым.  
\- Черт, здесь 8 этих дверей! - док был в тихой ярости, паникой тут и не пахло. И тут его озарила догадка: второй охранник сидел где-то в правом дальнем углу. - Код, дверь последняя по правой стене.  
\- 7 4 9 9 8 1 2 6...  
Отсек также оказался пуст.  
\- Правая дверь на стене прямо...  
\- 3 3 8 7 1 9 2 4...  
Джон распахнул тяжелую створку и наконец удача. Бледный, измученный, но улыбающийся Шерлок сидел посреди комнаты, прикованный к стулу. На столе перед ним возвышался яркий торт со свечками.  
\- Джоооооооон, - промурчал детектив пересохшими губами, - ты не взял с собой попить?  
Уотсон смог только как-то глупо скривить губы, пытаясь улыбнуться:  
\- Нет, Шерлок, прости, придется немного потерпеть, - он быстро и четко осмотрел детектива, отстреливая к чертям цепочки наручников, прощупал пульс и возможные переломы.  
\- Твое “немного” должно быть быстрее, чем 10 минут, если я правильно рассчитал, - Холмс косился на торт. Джон только сейчас заметил, что свечи на нем напоминают электрические елочные гирлянды, и они гаснут одна за другой с непостоянной частотой.  
\- Бомба, 10 минут до взрыва, - сообщил он в микрофон.  
\- Штурм начат досрочно, - прозвучало из наушника, - добирайтесь до лифта, внизу мы вас примем.  
\- Сможешь идти? - доктор потянул Шерлока вверх, не дожидаясь ответа - у них слишком мало времени.  
\- Попробую, - прокряхтел детектив, но ноги не слушались, Уотсон взвалил его на себя и потащил к выходу. Нервы звенели на пределе, дыхание оглушало, сердце билось в горле. Но в коридорах никого не было, и двери, как ни странно, они миновали быстро. Впрочем, не достаточно.  
\- 5 минуты до взрыва, - сипло выдохнул Шерлок, когда они ввалились в лифт.  
“3 минуты” показали Джону часы, когда он бежал через холл, детектива несли рядом подоспевшие ребята из группы захвата.  
2: фургон с Уотсоном и Холмсом-младшим сорвался с места. За ним следовали машины с остальным участниками операции.  
1: кортеж на предельной скорости несся по дороге прочь от здания центра.  
Раздался глухой удар, и спустя несколько секунд машину затрясло и повело в сторону взрывной волной, накрывающей сзади. Уотсон чудом успел прижать к себе детектива, положившего прежде голову ему на плечо, и подстраховать, чтобы тот не ударился. Вокруг на несколько секунд воцарился настоящий апокалипсис: барабаня по бронированной обшивке, с неба сыпались камни, куски арматуры, известка, фрагменты оборудования и прочий хлам, еще совсем недавно представляющий собой единое целое здание с внутренней организацией. Машины лишь несколько минут спустя смогли вынырнуть из пыльной завесы этого персонального ада.  
Только когда движение автомобиля окончательно выровнялось и на горизонте замаячили знакомые пригороды, доктор наконец позволил себе выдохнуть и, стараясь не беспокоить задремавшего Шерлока, еще раз осмотрел его руки со следами инъекций.  
\- Не беспокойся, - вздохнул Холмс, не открывая глаз, и устроился поудобнее на плече друга, - ничего смертельного. Это не входило в его планы.  
Джон скривился, но промолчал. В ответ на эту гримасу Шерлок слабо сжал его колено и провалился в густой спокойный сон.

***

Незамедлительно последовавший полный осмотр детектива оставил всех в полной растерянности: да, присутствовало небольшое истощение и обезвоживание, но никаких следов насилия обнаружено не было (кроме рубцов от наручников, тоже вполне щадящих). В крови Шерлока с неподдающейся описанию скоростью таяли остатки неизвестных препаратов, и расшифровать их уже не представлялось возможным. Медики и лаборатория только развели руками, на что Майкрофт закатил глаза, а Лейстрейд сконфуженно потер шею. Джону же было плевать. Что там было, для чего и сколько. Для него имело значение только то, что никаких последствий в виде осложнений нет и не прогнозируется, и, самое главное, нет зависимости. _“Чертов Мориарти!”_ \- снова и снова думал Уотсон то ли зло, то ли с благодарностью, но внутри потихоньку оттаивало. Впрочем это тоже было довольно болезненно. Он только сейчас задышал полной грудью, и от избытка кислорода в организме кружилась голова.  
Шерлок наблюдал за всем этим обеспокоенным мельтешением вокруг себя без свойственного для него раздражения и тихонько улыбался краешком губ. Он точно знал, что с ним все в порядке, но, чтобы ему не приписали сумасшествие, решил не настаивать на своем и прошел полный комплекс процедур и анализов.  
\- Хватит так улыбаться, твой брат нервничает, - одними губами произнес Уотсон, когда они буквально на 5 секунд остались без посторонних поблизости.  
Холмс-младший попытался изобразить серьезное выражение лица, но лицо его плохо слушалось, и тут уже у Джона задергались губы в попытке остановить улыбку.  
\- Чтож, я рад, что все закончилось не так плохо, как могло бы, - Майкрофт подошел, чтобы вежливо откланялся. Следом их покинул Грегори, пообещав наведаться вскоре с интересными загадками и просто на кофе.  
Когда кэб привез друзей домой, на улице уже зажигались фонари. Джон сделал чай, и они с Шерлоком расположились в гостиной. Свет включать не хотелось, и они довольствовались калейдоскопом светлых пятен от витрин, окон напротив и проезжающих мимо машин.  
\- Шерлок, - после долгого молчания позвал Джон.  
\- М? - детектив внимательно смотрел в свою чашку, думая о чем-то.  
\- Почему ты тогда не позволил мне пойти с тобой?  
Холмс перевел слегка расфокусированный взгляд на друга, и когда наконец понял, о чем его спросили, ответил спокойно:  
\- Если честно, я побоялся, что ввиду отсутствия интереса Мориарти к твоей персоне, тебя попросту застрелят, если ты попытаешься вмешаться.  
Джон помолчал напряженно.  
\- Шерлок, я кстати тоже не нуждаюсь в твоих геройствах.  
\- Знаю.  
В тишине гостиной было слышно, как за окном живет своей обычной жизнью улица.  
\- Пожалуйста, в следующий раз...  
\- Ну конечно, пусть лучше застрелят, - фыркнул Шерлок в сторону, вышло по-своему нежно.  
\- Что, прости?  
\- Я сказал непременно.


End file.
